The Attack
by jonk012
Summary: Blu and jewel think that everything will be fine and they that there are no more enemies for them to encounter.But a new enemy attacks.As blu could not stop him.He relies on new friends and an old enemy to help stop him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a fine and jewel were in their were both sleeping peacefully until the sun started to shine on blu's eyes.

"Uh…..morning already?"blu said.

After blu woke up he saw jewel began to stir as well.

"Well,it looks like jewel is about to wake up so I think I'll go and get something for both of us to eat".

Blu slowly walked towards the before he left he turned to see jewel starting to wake up and then he flew out of the then woke up and saw that their hollow was didn't see the bird she hollow was completely empty.

"Blu?.Where did he go well,he probably went to visit nico and pedro or,he probably went to get something to eat.I think I'm going to visit rafael".

Jewel then got up and flew out of the hollow to see rafael and their kids even though she was hoping that they didn't attack her ,while jewel was flying she didn't know that someone was watching her.A yellow-fronted amazon parrot stood on a branch and was looking at jewel.

"**You think everything's fine jewel?.You actually think that you and blu are living the perfect life, well an old enemy is going to strike against you and no one will be safe**". The bird then started to follow jewel to where she was going.

Meanwhile,blu landed on a tree and saw some fruit and as he was about to get it two birds landed on the same branch as he was.

"Hi,blu".

"AAAAH!" blu said as he got surprised.

The two birds laughed.

"Oh,sorry blu.I didn't mean to scare you".

Blu looked and saw who they were.

"It's okay nico and pedro ,I was just getting some food for me and jewel".

Nico looked at blu.

"Where is jewel?".

Blu looked at nico and began to explain.

"Well,jewel was still sleeping in our as I went to go get food for us I saw her starting to become awake".

Nico nodded in understanding and then started to speak.

"Oh,I see,me and pedro were just going to get some food as well".

Blu got the food he needed and then turned towards nico and pedro.

"Well,I better get back to jewel she's probably wondering where I guys".

Nico started to talk again.

" Okay,bye".

Blu then flew off towards his nico and pedro flew off towards their own hollow.

Meanwhile,as jewel landed at eva and rafael's hollow she was walking slowly to make sure that their kids wouldn't attack jewel then heard something and she became startled but she soon saw rafael fly out of his hollow

and landed behind her.

"Hey, jewel what brings you here?".

Jewel turned around in surprise.

"Oh,hey rafael.I just came here to see what you guys were doing".

Rafael looked at jewel for a moment and then started to talk.

"Well,we are doing good are you and blu"?.

Jewel then started to talk.

"We are doing good".

Rafael saw someone landed on the ground and when they turned to see who it saw that it was blu.

"Hey, is your day going?".

Blu turned towards rafael with a smile.

"It's been good.I just came to give jewel some food.I know that she's the one that usually that's why I decided that I was going to go get the food today".

Jewel then turned towards blu.

"That's so sweet of you 's so sweet of you .Thank you very much".

Blu nodded and pushed the fruit towards jewel who then started to eat it.

As blu and jewel were eating a yellow-fronted amazon parrot that been following them this whole time was sitting on a branch right above them.

"**Enjoy your time with your husband when I start my plan there won't be anything that you could do".**The yellow-fronted amazon parrot then continued to watch them eat for a while before flying away.

Meanwhile,blu and jewel flew off to their own hollow.

As they entered their hollow they thought they heard something but once they turned around to saw that there was nothing there.

"Huh,I wonder what that was?".

Jewel looked at blu with a confused look.

"What do you mean 's wrong?".

"Nothing's wrong it's just that I thought that I heard something".

Suddenly they heard something outside of their blu flew out to see what it suddenly felt something hit her knocking her out and the bird then grabbed her body and managed to get out of the hollow without blu seeing that there was nothing there blu figured that there was nothing out there he flew back inside the when he got in the hollow he expected to find the hollow was empty.

"Jewel?.Jewel where are you?"

Blu looked outside of the hollow for a while trying to find his after a long time of searching and he still couldn't find her he began to suspect the worse.

But he had no idea about the threat that was about to encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jewel suddenly woke up but as she did she noticed that she felt a lot of pain and also as jewel was starting to get up she soon found out that she was trapped in a cage. And the place she was at was different. She never recognized this was dark and she couldn't see anything at all. She didn't know how she got into the was just with blu until suddenly she felt someone hit her and she was knocked out and was in a cage.

"Well,maybe I can get out of here".

Jewel quickly stuck her talon out of the cage and was trying to unlock the cage and as she was done she heard someone land right beside her and she quickly stopped what she was doing.

"**You** **are trying to escape?.Well, you can' now I will start my plan and I will take over the jungle and no one will be able to stop me ,and if you think that your husband blu will save you he won't. I'm sure you already noticed that you are in a very different place and he won't be able to find you".**The bird then flew out of the place that jewel was in.

"No,I have to get out of he really is planning something then I have to stop him before it's too late".

"You can't stop will take over the jungle and there is nothing that anybody could do". Another bird said.

Jewel was surprised when she heard the other voice because she thought that she was the only one in here.

"What,what are you doing here?".Jewel asked.

The bird was revealed to be a yellow-naped amazon parrot and he was trapped in a cage like jewel was.

The yellow-naped amazon parrot then turned towards jewel.

"He attacked my family and killed he also attacked my friends and killed them as well".

Jewel then turned towards the yellow-naped amazon parrot with a sad look.

"Oh,so he must be pretty hard to stop then".

The yellow-naped amazon parrot just looked at jewel with a sad look as well.

"Yes,like I can't stop him.I tried and I couldn't do it".

Jewel just nodded but then she needed to ask him something.

"Wait,do you know what his plan is and why he is doing this".

The bird still had the sad look as he started to tell jewel.

"Well,he told you what his plan was".

Jewel just narrowed her eyes.

"I know that he told me his plan. I want to know how he is going to do it".

The yellow-naped amazon parrot just stared at jewel.

"Well,he didn't really say anything about how he was going to do it".

Jewel then had a sad look again.

"Oh,so we don't know how he is going to do it and we also don't know when he is going to do it".

…

…

…

"**I'm going to do it right now**".

Jewel and the other bird turned around and saw that a yellow-fronted amazon parrot was standing right by them.

Before jewel could say anything the yellow-fronted amazon parrot started to talk.

"**So now you're trying to get help to stop me ,like I said you can't stop me.I know all about you will soon see who I am …now I am going to start my if you think about escaping.I will find you and kill you".**The yellow-fronted amazon parrot then flew out again.

Jewel then turned towards the yellow-naped amazon parrot and started to talk.

Well, I guess we just have to wait until I find a way to get out of here".

The yellow-amazon parrot just jewel was hoping that blu would help for now she couldn't do anything so she just went to sleep.

Meanwhile,blu landed at nico and pedro's hollow.

"Hey,have you seen jewel?".

Nico looked at blu.

"Wasn't jewel with you?".

Blu nodded.

"Yes,but something happened.I heard this noise outside of our hollow and then suddenly somebody got jewel".

Nico and pedro looked at each other then they looked at blu.

"WHAT!.So someone got jewel?".

Blu just nodded.

"Oh,well we could help you look for her".

"Thanks,guys".

Blu,nico and pedro suddenly went to go find they were unaware of the threat that was coming.

Meanwhile,jewel woke up to see someone watching her.

"Uh,are you always that creepy or what?".

The bird didn't just let jewel out of her cage.

"**I need you to start my plan**".

Jewel stared at him with a weird look.

"W-what do you mean?".

The bird just laughed.

"**You'll enough**".The yellow-fronted amazon parrot then flew to jewel and knocked her out then grabbed her in his talons and flew away.

Meanwhile,after a long time of searching for ,nico and pedro couldn't find her.

"Blu,we can't find could just ask for help to see if any of the other birds saw her".Nico asked.

Blu just nodded and they flew towards the club to see if anyone saw jewel. Once they got there they started asking the birds if anyone saw suddenly blu,nico and pedro decided to stop looking for ,nico and pedro flew back to their own hollow while blu flew back to his hollow.

As jewel was starting to wake up again she noticed that she was in a completely different place than the last one she was in.

"Why,do you keep knocking me out?".

The bird didn't answer as another bird flew down but it was not where jewel could see him. Jewel recognized the bird that was standing right beside her.

"Wait,you're that bird that I was talking to while we were in those are why are you helping him?".

The bird just looked down at the ground with a sad look on after a while he decided to answer.

"Because,I just recently found out that some of my family is still I don't help him then he'll kill them".

Jewel completely understood. Suddenly the yellow-fronted amazon parrot came and looked at jewel.

Jewel couldn't believe what she was was a old enemy she thought that she now he's standing right in front of her.

"Erick,i-it can't be you.I killed you".

Erick just chuckled and looked at jewel.

"**That's what you think. I guess I should tell you my plan.I need you to attract blu over once he is here then I will continue with the rest of my plan**".

Jewel looked at Erick with a confused look.

"Wait.I thought you said that you were going to tell me all of your plan?".

Erick just laughed.

"**That's for later**".

Before Erick could say anything else jewel quickly clawed Erick in the stomach with her talons and he quickly fell down in as she was about to fly away the yellow-naped amazon parrot caught her and slammed her down on the ground.

"I can't believe only person I could trust and he goes and attacks me".

Erick came over to jewel and put his talons on her throat.

"**Now,maybe I should kill like I said.I need you for my plan**".

Jewel couldn't do she could do was wait until blu got here...and hope that he get's here before erick's plan started.


End file.
